Stan, in love?
by 1hiddenvoice
Summary: This fanfic was created long ago, like 3 years ago and I just found it, so I hope you enjoy my oldold Hamtaro fanfic based on Stan.


Stan was sitting under a lovely cherryblossom tree sniffing a flower.

"What a find day!" He said sitting alone. Then Sandy came along.

"Stan, you've been acting totally strange lately.What's like, wrong?" Sandy was worried.

Stan stood up and whispered. "Totally the one" Then he walked away.

"Heke?"Sandy had no idea what he meant as he walked away. Then, Maxwell, Hamtaro,and Boss came along.

"Sandy?" Hamtaronoticed her worried face, "What's wrong?"

"Somethings like, totally wrong with my brother. He's been acting so weird" Sandy explained, hoping they would be able to help out.

"How weird?" Boss asked.

"Well, He's been acting like, all quiet and like, just before he said _'Totally the one' _" Sandy thought back to what he said and still didnt get it.

"Heke? What does that mean, Max?" Hamtaro searched Maxwell for an answer

"Hmm...Whatt happened on the day before he was acting weird?" Maxwell asked

"I dont really remember. He was like, hanging out with my friend, Kari" Sandy tryed to remember as Maxwell was going tosay something, but Boss interrupted.

"Hes in love!" Boss said quickly thinking about Bijou.

They allstared at him daydreaming.

"Really Boss? Youreally think so?" Sandy sounded happyfor her brother.

"Yeah, I know this stuff. Im the master of love" Boss started acting tough as everyone fell to the ground.

"But howdo we knowfor sure, Bossman?" Hamtaro stood up

"We can...uh..." Boss had no idea

"We can see whathe's talking and thinking about fora couple of days, and he might eventually mention the problem." Maxwell said in his tone.

"Max, that's totally brilliant! You're so awesome!" Sandy smiled at Maxwellashe started toblush.

"I was thinking bout that plan too. You justread my mind Maxwell." Boss was trying to sound smart.

"Ok, that settles it! We're going tospy on Stan." Hamtaro decided to move on

"Yeah!" Everyone said together

**LATER ON**

They allstarted to search aroundfor Stan.

"Where is he?" Sandy wondered

"I don't know.Probably with Kari." Bosssuggested, shrugging

"Shh! I think I hear someone walking this way." Hamtaro froze "ITS COMING! RUN!"

Everyone jumped into a bush.

_tiki tiki_ the sound and voicewas getting louder as it came closer  
.  
"I thought I heard someone here, didnt you Penelope?" Said one of them

"Okwee" Said another ham

"Penelope? if thats Penelope then the other ham must be Pashmina!" Hamtaro stood up as Pashmina and Penelope saw him.

"Hamtaro, Sandy, Maxwell, Boss.What are you doing?" Pashmina asked shocked.

"Somethingsis liketotally wrong withStan and Boss thinks he's in love" Sandy explained

"So we're going tospy on him until he mentions the problem." Maxwell finished

"Stan in love! Do you mind if Penelope and I join in?" Pashmina asked excitedly

"Sure, the more the better" Hamtaro applied .

All of a sudden, Stan appeared out of the corner in the distant  
.  
"Ookwee Ookwee!" Penelope pointed at Stans way

"What's wrong Penelope?" Pashmina asked as shestared at direction she was pointing to. "AHH! Stans coming"

Everyone quicklyran and hid behind the bush again.

"Heke? I thought I heard Pashmina. This is totally getting through my head" Stan continued walking and was soon out of sight.

Sandy popped up. "We gotta think of something. Even he's totally scared" Sandy got really worried

"Don't worry, Sandy. We'll find out what's wrong" Hamtaro said bravely

"Yeah, Hamtaro can do anything!" Pashmina joined in Hamtaro's confident and made him blush.

"You're totally right! We'll find out what's wrong.." Sandygained confidence, "Thanks you guys."

"Ok, I think we should continue. Stan's going to be out of reach soon!" Boss was jealous of Hamtaros' attention and was trying to distract them from it.

"Boss's right, Stan could be anywhere by now." Maxwell was alsojealous of Sandy thinking Hamtarois the best.

"Ookwee!" Penelope agreed.

"Alright, let's go!"Hamtaro lead the way and they all ran after Stan.

**AT THE PARK**

They ran by the park still looking for him.

"Heke?" Pashmina saw a figure beside a bench, as everyone ran past her

"Pashmina? Aren't you coming?" Sandypaused and looked back at Pashmina.

"Who's that?" Pashmina pointed to a figure on the bench.

Sandy looked and tried to make out that figure. "It's STAN!" She said gladly.

"OOKWEEE!" Penelopesignalledfor Maxwell,Hamtaro and Boss to come.

"What is it?" Boss panted.

"Its Stan!" Sandy and Pashmina pointed

" Good job, you found him! Now, lets stay a few inches away from him, but make sure we can stillsee and hear him." Maxwell gave instruction as thye all started to take their positions: Sandy was with Maxwell behind the legs of the bench, Pashmina was with Penelope underneath the bench andStan,Boss and Hamtaro was near Stan. Then, a hamham appeared behind Sandy.

"Sandy? what are you doing?" The attractive hamgirl asked -- she's fully brown with a cute face and has a ribbon around her ear;the ribbons a sign of Sandy and her friendship.

Sandy took a glance at her, but wasn't really concentrating,"Hamha Kari, We're just spying on Stan." She said simple,then as she turned away, it hit her that her friend Kari was behind her.. "KARI!" She jumped.

Kari nodded.

"Oh my god! Im like so sorry! I didnt know it was actually you." Sandy felt horrible.

Everybody heard Sandy shouting, even Stan.

"Sandy? Boss? Hamtaro? Maxwell? Pashmina? Penelope? What are you ham-dudes doing here?" Stan looked confused anddidn't lookpleased.

Boss and Hamtaro fell as Pashmina and Penelope walked out of their hiding spot.

"Uh...you see Stan, we're uh..." Hamtaro tryed to explain.

"What Hamtaro's trying to say is uh..." Boss and Maxwell tryed to help as Stan was waiting for an explanation.

"Thanks you guys, but its my fault Stan." Sandysaid withguilt, "I was so worried about youbecause you've been acting totally weird and they were kind enough to help me out. So, dont blame them, Stan"

Stan sighed," I guess it wasn't your fault, Sandy. I was keeping something from you and making you worry. I should have said something to you, so I shouldbe the one apologizing" Stan was thinking about it and repeated, "Don't wrorry 'bout it, sis"

Sandy smiled then askedin concern"So, What isthe secret?"

"Uh...the secret? Uh..you see..." Stan couldn't say it.

Karistepped forward, "Stan and I are dating" Kari explained

"Really? How comeyou didnt tell me, Kari?" Sandy looked at her, disappopinted

"I was, but I didnt know how I was gonna say it." Kari blushed, "Can you forgive me?"

"Sure, girlfriend" Sandy smiled and forgaveher

"HAM-TASTIC!" Kari laughed

"Well, I guess we should leave you guys along since we figured out tha solution. Bye-Q Kari. Bye-Q Stan." Maxwell said

"WAIT! Who's Sandy's ham-boy?" Kari asked all the ham-boys present.

"Well...uh...I am" Maxwell blushed and raised his paw.

"Sandy loves you a lot. She won't stop talking about you" Kari winked, but Sandycouldn't hear itbecause she was walking with Pashmina.

Maxwell stared at Sandy, then blushed, "Bye-Q!" He said before walking off with the rest.

They all left Stan and Kari along.


End file.
